Cabby
Basic Info On a warm September day (9/29/16) the legendary Cabby joined cereal club, forever changing its fate. Once in cereal club cabby fit right at home among his fellow compatriots, such as the legendary Swan, who he had known from previous IRL interactions. Soon it was found that cabby had a YouTube channel in which he talked shit about various peoples, this along with his shit personality made for many laughs among the club. finally cabby can be credited with the creation of Cereal Club Dating Simulator a game that is unfinished to this day. Cabby also invited one of the newest shitters of the club the mediocre egggnoggg. It also must be said that cabby has a short fuse. All you have to do to anger him is beat him at something he thought he was good at, or be TheSwan. But even though he lashes out constantly at TheSwan he still thinks of him as one of his favorite people and an amazing friend. Cabby thinks of cereal club as a home away from home and even if he says things like "I hate you" to each member, he doesn't mean it. Cabby cares deeply for the friends he's made in cereal club and he's glad to be apart of it. Games * Team Fortress 2 * Dragonball: FighterZ * Overwatch * Armello * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Warframe * Skyrim * Playerunknown's Battlegrounds * FotoFlash * Huniepop * Left 4 dead 2 * Titanfall 2 * Undertale * AdventureQuest 3d * Awesomenauts Armello Armello is Cabby's favorite game. thus cementing him as the local furry, something he constantly denies and egggnoggg constantly mentions. BUT YOU ARE A FURRY? ~ZACH Becoming Part of Cereal Club Cabby had joined because his "friend" klaadem invited him. It is still unknown to this day why klaadem invited a fucking furry into the server, but some theories are pointed to as the reason. Cabby thinks it's because klaadem hates him and wants a new angle to make fun of him, but klaadem denies these allegations. Youtube Cabby runs the most popular (and only) youtube channel in the club, and his channel can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCADzG7syv5ucaOs4T2j8LtQ?view_as=subscriber Notable Accomplishments Cabby wasn't involved deeply in many memes, but some notables include: The Flash Of Inspiration Cabby was one of the many members of the engineer army that haunted the life of jim for a solid hour or so. [http://cereal-club.wikia.com/wiki/Official_Cereal_Club_Tier_List The Tier List] Cabby was bullied over the tier list, because he kept getting below Theswan and egggnoggg so he got mad and the group had some wholesome laughs over how dumb he is. Genuine anger Cabby says that his anger is "genuine" so TheSwan decided to make fun of him for it and will buy him a Genuine anger hat from TF2 for his birthday. Previous Avatars 1snke.png|This is was cabby's default icon, and the icon for his youtube channel. Before being over taken by the art from @dogbuttbutt. KiraMiki.png|Cabby's current icon, it's of *kira* miki (aka best gril) Tumblr oe783gwtI51td7pl7o1 500.png|JOSEPH JOESTAR BEST JOJO 4000 screenshots 2014-12-26 00003.jpg|Cabby pretended to be klaadem for a day, all to mess with his girlfriend. Violina3.JPG|Cabby's most degenerate icon from a porn game Avatar (2).png|When cabby and squid got bored one night, they just kept putting smaller and smaller hats on cabby's default icon Cute-t-rex-dino-large-buttons.png|A shitty joke made by squid parodying cabby's last name Biggersnek.JPG|Davids $10 commission to @dogbuttbutt on twitter, their commissions have since closed.|link=https://twitter.com/CaptainCrabs/status/1068974153762570240 img.jpg|David uses this photo on days he is feeling particularly edgy, because it depicts Holden Caufield From The Catcher in The Rye. Triva * Is still in middleschool according to Kimjonguninstall * Is the only cereal club member to own knives is CSGO * One of the youngest members of cereal club * Is the tallest member of the cereal men * The most angry member of cereal club * Is low A tier on the official tier list * Can beat his dick at 0.204545 miles per hour Category:Discord User Category:Joke Category:Furry Category:Weeb Category:Shitposter Category:Youtuber Category:Small Penis